Pokemon Academy: Starstruck!
by BlastForward
Summary: Starstruck is the only way to describe being surrounded by talented stars, right? Talented students are around each twist and turn of this Pokemon Academy. Some have natural talent and some have a powerful determination. What about you, do you have what it takes to survive in this school? *Accepting OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Hi there readers! My name is BlastForward and I'm a writer new to fanfiction. I've been reviewing fanfictions as a guest for the last two years and I've decided to finally create an account and do my own story. I myself I love SYOC stories, I believe it's a good way to test a writers skills and how they do with other peoples ocs. But I do understand that some people cannot write them write but I want to be one of those few people that can.

If you're interested about your ocs being in this story message me and I'll give you some details. The OC Form is on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own the idea of my oc Shiloh Hart.**

* * *

><p>"Both trainers are down to their final pokemon," The announcers voice echoed throughout the stadium as he covered the action of the battle below him. "Both the Champion and Challenger are down to their final pokemon! There is no way to tell who will win this explosive battle!"<p>

"Trainers send out your final pokemon," The referree yelled out. The current Champion of the Sullivan Region, Brian Harris tossed his pokeball high into the air and released his final pokemon. The red and white sphere opened up in mid air and released a silver line of energy. The silver energy formed the shape of a tall brown bear-like pokemon with a yellow circle on his chest and long sharp claws protruding from his hands and feet..

"Ursaring," The pokemon roared as he pounded his chest. The normal type stared down his trainers opponent with black eyes.

Across the battlefield the fourteen year old girl smirked at the pokemons intimidation tactic. Her crystal blue eyes danced with energy as she pulled out her beginner pokemons red and white pokeball. She spun the pokeball on her fingertip before throwing it high into the air.

"Time to shine Luxray," Shiloh yelled out. The sphere opened up in a flash of silver energy that landed on the ground. The silver flash formed the shape of black lion pokemon with a blue body with black fur on it. The Luxray stretched out his limbs and flicked his tail back in forth as he stared down Ursaring.

"Battle resume," The referee threw down his flags to signal the battle to resume.

"Ursaring use Focus Punch," Brian commanded the normal type pokemon. Ursaring began to run towards Luxray as he focused his power into his left fist. As Ursaring reached Luxray he swung his fist towards the electric pokemon.

"Dodge it Luxray," Shiloh order, the happiness in her voice evident. Luxray eagerly obeyed his trainer and jumped out of the way of Ursarings Focus Punch. The electric type pokemon slid back as he landed safely on the ground. "Now lets use Thunder Wave."

Luxrays black and blue body became surrounded in electricity as he began to charge up his electrical power. Soon an electric net formed above the pokemon and he sent it over to Ursaring. As he came in contact with the electrical net Ursaring became unable to move as the sparks of the net immobilized him.

"Now lets end it with Thunder!" Shiloh yelled out. Luxray complied with his trainers orders and sent a powerful Thunder attack towards Ursaring. The Thunder enveloped the normal type pokemon and sent him falling to the ground. As the electricity faded away it revealed a fallen Ursaring with black swirls in his eyes.

"And we have a new Sullivan Region Champion in Shiloh Hart!" The emcee's voice yelled out over the intercom. The crowd erupted into a glorious applause as Shiloh and Luxray shared a huge grin.

"That's right I'm the new Sullivan Region Champion!" Shiloh yelled, her loud voice easily carried across the stadium. She turned her eyes towards Luxray who was heading over to her with the Gold Champions Cup on his back. Just as Shiloh reached for the cup the world around her began to turn black.

.0.0.0.

Shiloh had a bright smile on her face as she rolled around in her queen sized bed. As Shiloh reached her heads up into the air to recieve the imaginary golden cup she rolled over to far and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Ouch," Shiloh complained as she rubbed her sore face. "I can't ever have a good ending to a good dream. I was so close to having that golden cup in my hands and I have just become Champion," Shiloh whined out. She stook up on her fit legs and crawled back into bed. "Let's see if I can finish the dream this time." Shiloh settled back into her covers and happily fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>And that is the first time I have ever written a Prologue! How did I do?<p>

I contemplated several time whether or not to use it as a teaser and I finally decided to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I have good and bad news... I had originally written this amazing chapter for you guys but my laptop did some weird thing and turned the words into a different font and made all of the words disappear and when I tried to copy and paste them to another document it wouldn't paste... I tried every trick I knew to recover the file but it didn't so I'm having to write it again... So I feel extremely discouraged at this point. But I'm going to push through and write this chapter. **

**Also I want to say a special thank you to IfTimeWasStill for his/her corrections on the Prologue. I more than tried to take them into consideration in this chapter. I'm still a beginning writer so any criticism would be good criticism to me as long as it isn't a flame.**

**Oc form is on my profile along with the rules.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon only my oc Shiloh Hart. The ocs mentioned in this chapter belong strictly to their creators.**

* * *

><p>"I was so close to touching that cup," Shiloh complained. She grabbed several sets of clothes from her dresser and tossed them angrily into the black suitcase on her bed. Shiloh quickly zipped the bag closed and slid it into the floor. "Hopefully I have enough time to finish the dream." Shiloh slowly lowered her body back onto her bed and tossed her big pillow over her head. A few seconds later soft snores could be heard from under the pillow as Shiloh fell asleep.<p>

"Ah the golden cup," Shiloh whispered. Shiloh's thin arms lifted away from her body as she reached for the imaginary golden cup. Her pulse began to quicken as her fingertips finally came in contact with the beautiful piece of gold.

"Shiloh time to wake up," Shiloh's moms loud voice rang through the house as she tried to get her daughters attention. Jane, Shiloh's mom, leaned against the doorway as she saw her daughter turn in her bed. "The plane is leaving within the next hour sweety."

Shiloh's arms fell back to her side as she let out a loud groan. "Mom I had the golden cup beneath my fingertips," Shiloh complained. She slowly sat up and gave her mom a glare. "I can never finish that dream." Shiloh climbed out of her bed and faced her mom.

"Sorry sweety," Jane chuckled. "But you told me to warn you an hour before the plane was about to leave. Now I'll carry your luggage downstairs while you get out of your pajamas." Jane grabbed the black suitcase next to Shiloh's bed and wheeled it out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll just sleep on the plane," Shiloh grumbled. She headed over to her dresser where her clothes for today lay out. Shiloh easily peeled off her pajamas and slid into her favorite pair of black tennis shorts with white lining. Next she pulled a pale yellow t-shirt with a white pokeball over her head. After Shiloh had adjusted her shirt she headed into her bathroom and grabbed the hair brush resting on the marble countertops. Shiloh brushed her long ash blonde hair with repeated long strokes before bringing the hair together at the nape of her neck and tying it together with a white bow.

"Hurry up Shiloh," Jane yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Shiloh shook her head as she tightened the bow and left her bathroom.

"I'll never understand how she has that loud of a voice within such a small body," Shiloh thought outloud as her tall and tanned legs easily carried her down the staircase. When Shiloh entered into the living room she found her dad Daniel and her mother there waiting for her.

"Just to let you know I'm sleeping on the plane ride," Shiloh informed her parents with a grin. Her father Daniel let out a laugh and slapped his knee as he put his arm around his daughter.

"Like father, like daughter," Daniel and Shiloh exchanged grins as they hugged each other.

"Shiloh I'm going to miss you sweety," Jane squeezed her daughter in a tight hug. Shiloh blinked her crystal blue eyes rapidly to stop the tears that were beginning to form. She wrapped her arms around her mom's small shoulders and returned the hug.

"It's about time you leave Shiloh," Daniel said. He reached into the pockets of his beige pants and brought out a red and white pokeball. His chubby fingers pressed the gray button in the middle and the pokeball enlarged in his hands. The pokeball opened up in his hand and a silver stream of energy shot forth from it to form the shape of strange yellow pokemon with two silver spoons in his hands. "Alakazam do you mind teleporting Shiloh to the airport?"

"Ka, Alakazam," Alazakam responded as he held out one of his silver spoons to Shiloh. Shiloh reached forward and her slender fingers wrapped around the silver spoon and with her other hand she waved goodbye to her parents. As she continued to wave a rainbow colored light surrounded her and Alakazam as the pokemon transported her to the airport.

A few seconds later Shiloh was at the airport and her luggage appeared by her side. Then she waved goodbye to Alakazam as she headed for her plane, the blue and white ticket in her hand flapping in the breeze. When Shiloh reached her plane she walked up the tall metal staircase and entered inside the plane. Shiloh's crystal blue eyes looked down at the ticket as she searched for her seating number.

"Number Twenty-One," Shiloh read aloud. She picked up a walk as she strolled through the aisles looking for her seat. A few seconds later Shiloh found her seating arrangements and saw two other girls already sitting there.

The jade green eyes of the girl closest to Shiloh regarded her with curiousity. Her tan skin seemed like she had been kissed by the sun and her enchanting jade green eyes seemed to absorb the energy around her. Her copper brown hair was pulled into a loose french braid and went along with the dressy style of her dark wash skinny jeans, brown riding boots, and a red and white striped tunic that fell off one shoulder and has a brown belt around the mid-section.

"You must be our riding buddy for this trip," The girl's happy face and cheerful voice brought a smile to Shiloh's face. "My name is Jade Erics and this is Raven Shepherd." Jade introduced herself with a smile and the girl next to her named Raven gave a simple nod of her head before turning her eyes back to her blue laptop. Raven's long and wavy soft black hair was pulled all the way over her right shoulder and had right sideswept bangs that swayed right above her bright hazel green eyes. She wore a high waisted blue skirt with a black belt looped around it. Tucked into the skirt was a black tank top with a cropped gray lace shirt over it and its long sleeves feel off of Raven's slender shoulders. And on her feet were white and blue high tops which seemed to complete the outfit.

"It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Shiloh Hart," Shiloh introduced herself with a smile and put her luggage away. Then she took her window seat next to Raven. "So what are you guys going to the Pokemon Academy for?" Shiloh looked at Jade and Raven as she waited for their answers.

"I'm going to become a trainer," Jade quickly answered. "My mom was a great trainer in her day and won tons of awards and money." Jade's smirk caused Raven to shake her head.

"I'm going to be a trainer too," Shiloh responded. "My mom and dad are battling coaches. They've taught people all over the world and some of their students have went on to become Region Champions."

"Sounds like you could make a decent rival Shiloh," Jade teased. The two exchanged grins as they glared each other down, the heat evolving with each second that passed.

Raven let out a groan as she pressed a finger to her eyeliner and felt it becoming warm and wet. "Would you stop staring each other down, the heat coming off of your glare is causing my eyeliner to melt." Raven took out her makeup bag and began to fix her still perfect makeup.

"Oh sorry Raven," Shiloh apologized. "And you never answered my question. Why are you attending the Academy?" Shiloh looked at Raven expectantly as she wanted the girl to respond this time.

Raven let out a sigh and finished redoing her black eyeliner. "I'm attending the Pokemon Academy to become a coordinator. My father wanted me to attend because it's the top school in the Sullivan and Kalos Regions and my mom attended there before she went on to become a top coordinator."

"Cool," Shiloh responded happily. Then she looked down longingly at the orange pillow next to her. "_I may not to get sleep..._" Shiloh silently thought to herself.

"You can go to sleep Shiloh," Raven spoke up. Shiloh's eyes widened a bit in surprise at Raven.

"How did you know I wanted to sleep," Shiloh asked. A smirk appeared on Raven's face at Shiloh's confusion.

"You seem like the kind of person that likes to sleep," Raven answered. "I have this talent that allows me to guess what people are like just by watching some of their movements. All of my assumptions have been right and I can tell I'm not wrong on this one either." As Raven bragged about her talent Jade's jade green eyes became cloudy as she lowered them. Raven saw this and a frown appeared on her face.

"_I thought that lie I told them earlier about my mom was enough to keep their attention. I don't want everyone to know that I'm attending the Academy on a scholarship, if anyone found out about my secret I would be a laughing stock. My talent in fashion can make my clothes appear rich and fool most people... but I'll have to keep up my guard around Raven so she doesn't figure me out._" Jade was brought out of her thoughts by the gentle snores coming from Shiloh, whose head was under her orange pillow.

"She gets to sleep pretty quickly doesn't she," Raven asked. Jade nodded her head and then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Jade," Raven's calm voice caused the brown haired girl to look up at her. "Do you want to watch one of my mom's old contest performances with me?" Jades eyes perked up at the mention of a contest.

"Sure I've never watched one before," Jade responded. She saw Raven pull up something on her laptop and motioned for her to lean in. Then Jade leaned in and a video started on the large laptop screen. A young woman in her mid twenties that looked exactly like Raven with soft black hair and hazel green eyes appeared on the screen. She stood before a large crowd in a round stadium with the judging panel to her left side. The emcee introduced the contestant as Valerie Griffon. Valerie took a bow as the lights of the stadium shined on her, the lights also causing the silver and blue tones of her dress to radiate with sparkles.

"_Roserade action_," Valerie yelled out as she tossed a strange blue and purple pokeball high with a yellow star sticker on it high into the air. The pokeball opened up in a flash of silver light and yellow stars shot out from it. The stars flew around the crowd until they began to form the shape of a rose in the center of the contest stage. As the last star settled into place of the rose they all shattered leaving yellow sparkles raining down in front of a grass type pokemon with blue and red roses for hands.

"_Roserade Rose_," Roserade exclaimed happily.

"Why is that pokeball purple and blue? And how did those stars come out of the pokeball," Jade asked Raven. Raven quickly paused the video and turned to face Jade.

"The pokeball is purple and blue because of the ball capsule," Jade answered. "The ball capsule allows the seal to take effect. There are many types of seals, that yellow star that you saw on the pokeball was a seal. A seal is used to add more pizazz to the normal releasing of a pokemon and most pokemon enjoy it. My mother and Roserade loved that yellow star seal and used it frequently in contests." Jade nodded her head as she let all of the information soak into her brain.

"I thought coordinators did a few pretty moves and that was it," Jade admitted sheepishly. "I didn't know they used a ball capsule and seal." Raven smiled as she listened to Jade confess.

"There's a lot more to coordinators than just pretty moves and a few extra pokeball effects," Raven informed Jade. "There are two rounds in a contest; the appeal round and the battle round. In the appeal round its the trainer's job to show off their pokemons beauty and unique abilities in a show stopping way. And in the battle round the trainer and their pokemon battle against other coordinators and their pokemon, they use normal attacks but with grace, elegance, and style added to them. Coordinators and pokemon work hard for each contest that they enter and most are only happy with the best results."

"Really?! That's so cool! I want to see your mom finish her appeal round," Raven happily complied with Jade's request and she pressed the play button once again. Roserade appeared again on the screen along with Valerie, Raven's mother.

"_Roserade let's use Petal Dance,_" Valerie commanded her pokemon and red petals began to fall from Roserade's right rose. Then Roserade lifted her right rose high into the air and the red petals began to surround her in a spiraling twister formation. As the Petal Dance began to reach the top of the spiraling twister Valerie let out her next command. "_Wrap it up with Sunny Day Roserade_!"

"_Roserade! Roserade,_" Roserade cheered as a ball of yellow energy began to form in her left rose. By each passing second the yellow energy became brighter and brighter before in turned into a burning ball of yellow and orange fire. Then Roserade tossed the ball of shining fire high into the air and the Petal Dance went to spiral around it in a sunflower pattern. And all of a sudden the shining fireball busted and set the red petals aflame. The sunflower that the Petal Dance had formed was now a beautiful fire sunflower that caught the crowds attention.

The flaming flower display lasted for several more seconds before coming to an end and the crowd erupted into a loud applause. Roserade and Valerie each took a long bow as the crowd continued to cheer. When Valerie and Roserade began to walk off stage the screen of the laptop faded to the black as the video ended.

"What did you think?" Raven asked Jade. "My mom was quite the coordinator, this appeal was nothing compared to her other ones with Roserade. Actually this one was the first performance Roserade did after she evolved from Roselia."

"All of Roserade's moves were so pretty," Jade's face was in awe at the display of artistry she had just witnessed. "Once you become a good Coordinator you need to teach me some of those moves Raven."

"I've practiced with my mom's pokemon plenty of times," Raven bragged. "So I'm already kind of a coordinator, though I still need experience with a pokemon on my own. And that's another reason I want to attend the Pokemon Academy; to create a legend of my own and even greater than my mothers."

"I never expected you to be that kind of person," Jade said bewildered. "To me you seemed kind of stuck up and wanted everything handed to you on a silver platter." Raven gave Jade the 'death look' but her face immedietly turned into a smile.

"I can come across that way," Raven admitted. "My parents split up when I was very young and because of that one year I would live with my dad and another I would live with my mom. Till this day it was like that until my mom told me about her experiences at the Academy, and I decided that I wanted to go. My mother and father both knew it would be a great start to my coordinating career and they let me attend. My father paid for all of the expensive funds up front so I don't have to worry about paying tuition." As Raven explained about her father paying the money Jade's face fell as she thought about her own family situation.

"Aha I got you," Shiloh suddenly yelled out in her sleep. She was holding her orange pillow in the air like a trophy until it fell out of her hands. "No!" Then Shiloh jerked awake and found Jade and Raven staring at her. The two girls busted out laughing and Shiloh's face turned pecha berry pink. "I had the golden cup in my hands and then I dropped it.." Shiloh's eyes started to water as she weeped for her golden cup from the dream that she never seems to finish.

"You mean the golden cup that a Pokemon Champion gets whenever they become champion," Jade asked. "Why would you be dreaming about that?"

"It's probably a dream she has over and over again," Raven spoke up. "The way she said '_Aha I got you_' sounds like she has that dream over and over again repeatedly." Shiloh nodded her head as Raven explained what she thought.

"You're right on the money again Raven," Shiloh admitted. "I always have this dream that I battle against the Sullivan Region Champion Brian with this bada** Luxray. And after I win I'm handed the cup and either I get it beneath my fingertips before I wake up or like this time when I apparently '_dropped it_'... my luck." Shiloh's face fell before she bounced back with a huge grin. "But at least this time I got to hold it!" Shiloh did a little happy dance in her seat before a boy turned around in the row of seats ahead of them.

"Sounds like an interesting dream to me," The boy said. His heavy tan went along well with his orange eyes and chocolate brown gentleman's haircut. He was adorned in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of khaki jeans along with black running shoes on his feet. "The names Arturo Gomez and you girls are?" Arturo's friendly but sudden tone caused Raven to look up from her laptop and lower her eyes at him a little as a slight blush came across her cheeks. Shiloh and Jade saw this and began to get little devilish grins on her faces as their minds raced with teasing thoughts.

"_Seems like our young friend Raven has a slight crush,_" Shiloh thought to herself. "_Muhaha.._" Raven looked across at Shiloh and the black haired girl let out a slight gulp of fear.

"_Please do not tell me Shiloh just saw me blush,_" Raven panicked. "_I was right behind Arturo and I had tripped on the stairs looking at him... and he caught me... Then I panicked and ran... how stupid!_" As Raven silently scolded herself she caught Arturo looking at her.

"Are you the girl... that I um... kind of saved... uh earlier..." Arturo struggled to speak and his words came out in a stutter as a result. Raven nodded her head and the two continued to stare at each and as each second ticked by their faces became pinker and pinker then redder and redder.

Then all of a sudden Jade and Shiloh busted out laughing causing Arturo and Raven to turn away from each other. Raven immedietly took out a pair of black headphones and plugged them into her computer to listen to music and Arturo turned away to face Shiloh and Jade.

"Excuse me," Shiloh managed to spit out from her fit of laughter. "Let me answer your question from earlier Arturo, I'm Shiloh Hart, and I'm a future Pokemon Champion. That's Jade Erics, she's also going to shoot for the title of Pokemon Champion as well. And the girl that you seem to be madly in love with is the lovely Raven Shepherd the future Top Coordinator."

As Shiloh continued to rabble on about Raven Arturo's face started to turn pink again and he had to look away before Jade got his attention. "You know Arturo, Raven's going to need a strong guy supporting her and to keep her sane when she starts climbing the ladder of success, and I believe that you are just the guy for her."

After Jade finished her last sentence Raven turned to face her with a look of rage on her pecha berry pink blushing face. Raven removed the black headphones from her ears and steam appeared to be rushing out of them as she glared at Jade with a killing expression. The next thing she did surprised both Jade and Shiloh, the black haired girl punched them hard. Raven's fists connected hard and evenly on both of their foreheads and the girls passed out on contact. Next Arturo and Raven stared at each other again before turning away before Jade and Shiloh could wake up and start teasing them again.

Then one of the plane attendents casually walked over to Raven and got the girls attention. "Excuse me young miss, the plane is about to lift off. You need to put on your seatbelt. Do you know if your friends will be asleep the rest of the trip?"

Raven's face took on a grin. "_As hard as I hit them they should wake up when we arrive at the Academy,_" Raven thought to herself before answering the plane attendent. "Yes, they were both extremely tired when they arrived on the plane and I told them to go ahead and sleep the whole way." Arturo let out a snort and it brought a slight blush and smile to Raven's face

"What a nice thing to say," The plane attendent replied. "These girls are lucky to have such a sweet young lady like you as their friend."

"I know," Raven responded immedietly. "We're the best of friends. I can never tell these too how much I love them through physical contact." The plane attendent gave Raven a quizzical look that was quickly replaced by a warm smile.

"I hope you have a nice plane ride then," The attendent said as she walked off. Raven's grin was now ear to ear as she opened her laptop back up and slipped the headphones back into her ears.

"Trust me it will be," Raven whispered as she turned her favorite music on and let herself enjoy the rest of the plane ride in peace, quietness, and no teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this first offical chapter. I promised this one would be way longer than the horrible Prologue I had written and here it is.<strong>

**Jade Erics belongs to EternalOrigin.**

**Raven Shepherd belongs to Heart of the Anime.**

**And Arturo Gomez belongs to Legacy918.**

**Other characters that were accepted will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And here are my questions for you:**

**What did you think of the characters introduced?**

**Who do you like so far?**

**What did you think of the moment lovingly hilarious between Arturo and Raven as Jade and Shiloh teased them?**

**And finally did I use each of the characters good and give you a good look on their personalities?**


End file.
